Algunas razones para equivocarse de lavabo o no
by Suarts
Summary: No todo sale siempre como una quiere... Planeando una pequeña gran venganza...
1. Prólogo

Mientras una terrible crisis congela mis otras historias, aquí vuelvo con dos nuevos intentos de recuperar mi inspiración. Espero que os guste esta historia, y el que la siga o no dependerá mucho de la acogida que tenga. Así que aquí os dejo con el prólogo. Leed!!!  
  
1. Prólogo  
  
Al cerrarse tras ella la puerta del baño, fue como si un enorme peso se le quitase de encima. La música, que antes hacía vibrar su estómago con violencia, ahora era solo un eco, y la falsa y triste euforia que una copa había producido en su mente ahora se disipaba como una aspirina se disuelve en un vaso de agua. El enorme espejo y la muy agradecida luz le permitieron observar su decadente estado. Para empezar, asistir a la boda de Harry y Luna no era el sueño de su vida. De hecho, desde que ellos estaban juntos se habían distanciado mucho y no sabía siquiera por qué estaba invitada. Después de una ceremonia de tarde, había habido un gran banquete, y nadie había recordado su alergia al azafrán, con lo cual la ensalada (que no sabía por qué coño llevaba azafrán una ensalada) hizo trizas su estómago. Después, se habían ido de copas. Llevaba seis horas seguidas bailando y no había logrado hacer ni un solo contacto con nadie (mientras Ron se atacaba a los nervios por las fichas que le estaban metiendo a Hermione). El ligero maquillaje se estaba empezando a quitar, quedando en un estado penoso. Unas sombras moradas hacían acto de presencia bajo sus ojos, tenía los pies molidos, sus labios empezaban a agrietarse, tenía el vestido arrugado y carreras en las medias. Cansadamente, se dispuso a quitarse las medias, al tiempo que proporcionaba a sus pies un mini-masaje que los mantuviese contentos unos cinco segundos. . .  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces desnudándote en un baño de tíos, Weasley? – preguntó una voz masculina, al tiempo que un imponente rubio salía de uno de los retretes.  
  
Ella se quedó perpleja. "Que qué???".  
  
-No sé si habrás visto una mujer desnuda alguna vez, pero te aseguro que yo no lo estoy, idiota. – la pelirroja arrancó sus medias de un tirón, y se calzó los tacones asesinos. –Pero esto es el baño de mujeres.  
  
-Es el de hombres. ¿no te fijaste al entrar? Otra tan cegata como Potter!!!  
  
Ponerse roja e irse corriendo siempre era la peor solución a todo (por eso no era ella la que se casaba hoy), así que decidió acabar lo que tenía que hacer e intentó alisarse el vestido (sin demasiado éxito).  
  
-Weasley, ¿te vas a largar? – preguntó él, con cierto deje de superioridad.  
  
-No. – gruñó ella escuetamente, mientras se lavaba la cara.  
  
-¿Es que no te das cuenta que estás en el baño de hombres, niñata tonta? – dijo él, pasándose la mano por el pelo y arreglándose el nudo de la corbata.  
  
-Ahora que ya estoy dentro, no voy a salir. Pero vamos, ni que nunca hubiese visto un tío. ¿Quién te crees qué eres para llamarme niñata, pedazo de gilipollas? – continuó.  
  
-Weasley tenías que ser. . . – murmuró él. – Al final va a resultar que te voy a tener que echar a patadas.  
  
Entonces ella cayó en la cuenta de quién era ese tío tan borde.  
  
-¿Malfoy? – qué mierda hacía Malfoy allí??? – Creí que eras demasiado diplomático para mancharte la ropa. . . – continuó.  
  
Ya había bajado la guardia demasiado rato. No pensaba dejar que aquel cabrón (sin pintas) la echase de ningún sitio, y mucho menos que le diese patadas. Sabía que el comentario acerca de su "diplomacia" para "no mancharse" le iba a joder mucho. Durante el último año de guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, Malfoy se había vuelto "bueno" (en su opinión, se había asustado y se había pasado al bando de los vencedores como un vulgar chaquetero. De hecho, el que continuase siendo un capullo solo corroboraba sus pensamientos) y había colaborado con Dumbledore. Aunque lo había hecho siempre a la sombra, siempre oculto. La información que pasaba era útil, okay, pero ni siquiera le había costado un mínimo esfuerzo conseguirla, y además nunca había colaborado personalmente en nada. Aunque tal vez fuese por su "colaboración" que estaba invitado al "super-evento". Él pareció turbado unos instantes, pero no le duró mucho.  
  
-Mira Weasley, en serio te lo digo, sal de aquí. – puso cara de niño bueno – No me gustaría que nadie al verte se muriese del susto.  
  
-Odias la competencia, ¿cierto? – comentó ella, saliendo del baño y mirando la cara que se le quedaba a Malfoy. "Probablemente no lo ha pillado".  
  
"Pues va a ser que la nenita sabe contestar" – se dijo él. El chico se observó una vez más en el espejo. Estaba perfecto. Aquellos espejos podían sentirse orgullosos de haber reflejado la imagen de Draco Malfoy. Miró la puerta por la que se había marchado la pelirroja. Aquella noche, ligaba. Salió del baño (dejando tras sí una puerta donde claramente ponía "damas"). Recorrió la sala con la mirada. Aquella melena color fuego era inconfundible. Estaba sentada en una mesa próxima al espacio despejado para el baile, bebiendo algo de color parduzco (a su juicio, ron y cocacola). La idea de liarse con una Weasley no era agradable. Es más, resultaba patética. Pero la verdad es que aquella niña-fiera, además de tener carácter (lo cual tornaba el reto más interesante), tenía bastante mala leche (menos mal que una de las invitadas de Potter se salvaba de ser un repollo con lazos) y unas piernas estupendas (por mucho que costase reconocerlo). Al notar que un peso se dejaba caer a su lado sutilmente (aunque no lo suficiente), Ginny buscó al dueño de dicho peso.  
  
-Joder, - se quejó – tú otra vez.  
  
-¿Crees que me agrada estar sentado a tu lado? – preguntó él.  
  
-Nadie diría que te desagrada, ¿sabes? Hay más sitios. . .  
  
-Tampoco es que me desagrade. Más bien ni me va ni me viene. . .  
  
-¡Wow! ¡Qué cambios! – exclamó ella, acabándose la bebida y empezando otra - ¿debo sentirme halagada?  
  
-La palabra es orgullosa. – replicó el rubio.  
  
-Orgullosa ya me sentía antes de que tu reaparecieses, majo. – la pecosa sacudió su melena.  
  
-Tú me contarás de qué. . . – medio cubata de Ginny desapareció de un trago.  
  
-De no ser tú, por ejemplo. . .  
  
Una suave melodía interrumpió la conversación. Las luces se apagaron. Ginny bebió otro sorbo. Draco consideró que él ya había bebido bastante, no obstante abrió una cerveza que descansaba frente a él. Un enorme foco apuntó a una pareja que había en el centro de la pista. La pareja comenzó a bailar con gracia el famoso "Danubio Azul". Con otra sacudida de melena, la pelirroja bebió otro sorbo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Una breve sensación de nausea recorrió su cuerpo, lo que provocó que mirase con aversión la bebida que tomaba (otra como la anterior), decidiendo que era lógico que una cosa de ese color no estuviese buena.  
  
-¡Qué asco! – comentó.  
  
El rubio aún miraba a la pareja, también con cara de repugnancia.  
  
-Estamos de acuerdo en algo, entonces. ¿Nos vamos de aquí?  
  
Ella miró de reojo a la parejita. "¿es que acaso van a notar mi ausencia?" – se dijo – "en cualquier caso, no tengo nada que ver con ninguno de los dos, así que realmente no hay razones para que yo esté aquí."  
  
-Vamos. – contestó ella.  
  
Los dos salieron del pub donde estaban. Pavarti Patil miró su vodka asustada. "Primero Malfoy sale del baño de mujeres, y después se marcha con una Weasley. Juntos y solos." – pensó con cara de alucinada. Inmediatamente hechizó el vodka hasta la mesa más lejana. "Parv, ya has bebido suficiente".  
  
-  
  
Ya sabéis, os guste o no, los reviews son inquebrantables. Cobro un review por capítulo leído, chics. Ya sé, ya sé que si me beneficio usando sus personajes, Rowling me puede denunciar. Pero, entre nosotros, de verdad creeis que Rowling se enterará algún día de que yo he escrito esto? 


	2. Despertar en casa de Malfoy

2. Despertar en casa de Malfoy  
  
Draco y Ginny comenzaron a caminar por la acera. Salían de un bar llamado "El Infierno", y ya llevaban tres horas discutiendo juntos.  
  
-¿Sabes? – dijo ella, rompiendo el hielo tras la decimonovena discusión – Le estoy empezando a coger el tranquillo a esto. – levantó su cóctel, brindó con el cielo y se lo bebió de un trago.  
  
-El mejor alcohol es el que te preparas tu mismo, así sabes que no está adulterado. – comentó él, sacando una botella de vodka y otra de refresco de limón del bolsillo mágico de su traje.  
  
-Eres un vulgar ladrón. – dijo ella, riendo con bastante poca sobriedad.  
  
-En realidad no. Lo he sacado de la fiesta de Potter. Había barra libre, ¿no? Pues me he servido. Me encantará la cara que va a poner cuando vea que faltan estas, y otras ocho iguales.  
  
-¡¡¡No seas bruto!!! – grito ella, estallando en carcajadas - ¡¡¡¿¿¿Has cogido ocho???!!!  
  
-Exacto. – el rubio bebió un trago de vodka y otro de refresco, y sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-No deberías beber más. – dijo ella – Ya estás borracho. Así que dámelo.  
  
-¡¡¡Tú también estás borracha!!! – exclamó él – Además, las mujeres no sabéis beber así. . .  
  
-¿Que no? Trae pa'cá.  
  
La pelirroja arrancó literalmente las bebidas de las manos de Draco, y repitió el gesto de él. Pero el rubio no pareció muy impresionado. Sonrió.  
  
-¿Adónde vamos ahora, Weasley?  
  
El ruido de una puerta al abrirse retumbó en su cabeza. ¡Cómo le dolía! Lanzó un gruñido, pero solo consiguió que dicho gruñido se uniese a la amalgama de ruidos que había en su cabeza. Pero lo que peor le sentaba es que algún gilipollas estaba subiendo la persiana, y además de hacer ruido, entraba luz. Lo iba a matarrrrr!!! Aún con los ojos cerrados, se planteó qué hacía dicho gilipollas en su casa. Toda su familia sabía que estaba prohibido entrar en su cuarto, y que quien violaba la prohibición se encontraba con una terrible venganza. Abrió los ojos. Había un chico rubio, muy guapo, trajeado, subiendo la dichosa persiana. Su mente, que no pensaba con claridad, le indicó primero que era un ángel. O tal vez un demonio, que los ángeles no malgastaban su tiempo despertando a la gente. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, durante un instante.  
  
-Despiértate ya, ¿quieres? Y lárgate cuanto antes. – dijo el tipo, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Ella se sentó sobre la cama. Quería parar aquella luz y aquel horrible dolor. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su varita. No estaba en su casa. Y bien pensado, el gilipollas guapo de ojos grises era. . .  
  
-Joderrrr!!! – exclamó.  
  
Automáticamente el taco hizo eco en su cabeza. Cuando el shock del grito se hubo amortiguado un poco, pensó qué demonios hacía en casa de Malfoy. - Miró bajo las sábana. – Y qué demonios hacía desnuda. No podía ser. No podía ser. Se había acostado con Malfoy (puaj! Las ganas de vomitar eran por la resaca o por el asqueroso hecho?). . . no podía ser. ¿CÓMO HABÍA LLEGADO A OCURRIR ALGO COMO AQUELLO? Enrollándose las sábanas al cuerpo, se levantó de la cama. Bajó unas escaleras. Abrió una puerta. El aire frío le golpeó la cara, despejándola. Un coche negro se alejaba a toda velocidad. Bajó las escaleras del porche y fue a la parte de atrás de la casa, mojándose los pies descalzos con la verde hierba cubierta de rocío. Estaba en un chalet de las montañas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí desde el centro? Muchos otros chalets se veían MUY a lo lejos y el suyo no era un chalet cualquiera. Era bastante grande. Con un jardín aún más enorme (lleno de flores y fuentes) y una piscina gigantesca. El aire se volvió demasiado frío y se notó temblar bajo las sábanas (de seda, violeta claro y blancas). Volvió de nuevo a la casa. Malfoy se estaba comiendo una tostada cuando (de un modo muy grosero) había ido a despertarla, así que tendría que haber desayuno en la cocina. La cocina resultó ser la única puerta abierta (en esos instantes) del pasillo, y en ella estaban los restos de un desayuno. Pero nada más. El frigorífico, vacío. También la despensa. "Cabrón." Abrió la puerta siguiente. Era un estudio. Muy ordenado. Pasó a la siguiente: un baño. Había muchísimas sales y aceites, una ducha de chorros, un jacuzzi más grande que el baño de su casa. . . Decidió salir del baño antes de morirse de la envidia. La siguiente puerta era el salón. El salón, decorado en verde y negro con muchísimo gusto (y los muebles eran de ébano verdadero: qué lujazo!!!), estaba desordenado en contraste al resto del la casa. Sobre una de las mesas había todo tipo de botellas de bebidas (alcohólicas y no alcohólicas) vacías o medio vacías. La alfombra, arrugada. Junto a la otra mesa (vacía), en el suelo, había un montón d revistas tiradas. Y agua. Y un jarrón roto. Y flores. Y uno de sus zapatos. Y una chaqueta de traje masculino. Su otro zapato se encontraba en el sofá, al lado de su bolso. A pocos centímetros de ella, junto a la puerta, había un zapato de hombre. El otro se encontraba en medio del pasillo. Y una corbata al pie de las escaleras. Empezó a subir dichas escaleras. Su chal. Una camisa de hombre un poco más arriba. Su vestido, medio roto, en medio del pasillo de arriba. Dentro de la habitación, los pantalones de. . . de. . . uf! Encima de la cama, antes cubiertas por las sábanas, había tres piezas de ropa interior. Dos eran suyas. Y las mejores. Al menos, no eran rosas y con corazones. Tenía que mirar a ver cómo se largaba. Y con qué ropa. Buscó su varita. Tal vez con ella pudiese "transformar" algo de la ropa limpia de él. Encontró su varita rota en tres trozos bajo la cama. "Hijo de puta" – pensó automáticamente. No habría reducción. Abrir el armario fue una auténtica sorpresa. Estaba la esperada colección de trajes, zapatos, camisas y corbatas ordenadas por colores. Y las famosas camisas y camisetas de sport negras, y los jeans supuestamente ajustados. Todo ello. . . en la parte derecha. En la parte izquierda había una infinita colección de zapatos de tacón (algunos muy feos, otros aceptables) todos de marca. Y muchos trajes (de pantalón o con minifalda) y vestidos de noche, y camisas y. . . ropa femenina. Mucha y muy MUY cara ropa femenina. Y más bolsos juntos de los que había visto en su vida. Y un juego de llaves. La pelirroja se quedó shockeada (de nuevo). Malfoy vivía (y dormía, ahora que se fijaba, la cama era de matrimonio) con una mujer. Y aunque no estaban casados (Malfoy casado? Además, no había argolla en su dedo), apostaba a que llevaban bastante tiempo juntos. Echó un vistazo fugaz en el baño que estaba incluido en la habitación. Había cosméticos, y horquillas (para qué quiere horquillas un hombre?!!!), y otro jacuzzi. Y una mesilla con una de esas cubiteras metálicas que se llenaban de hielo para meter champán. Y dos copas. Y dos cepillos de dientes, entre otras cosas. Suspiró. O séase, que Malfoy le había puesto los cuernos a su novia con ella. Volvió a mirar la parte femenina del armario. Era muy raro que no hubiese vaqueros. Ni siquiera unos de marca. Escogió unos pantalones de traje negros. Y una camiseta (muy elegante, eso sí) con cuello barco, blanca. Y una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones. Y un elegantísimo (y probablemente muy caro) cinturón blanco. Y lo más bonito de todo: una gabardina blanca. Aún con el precio (desorbitado, por cierto) escrito en al etiqueta. Se lo puso todo (por supuesto quitando la etiqueta) y se miró al enorme espejo que había en la pared. A pesar de que ella se sentía un poco apretada en el pecho y las caderas, el traje le sentaba como un guante. Pudo deducir que la mujer que vivía con Malfoy era el prototipo de mujer completamente recta, sin curvas. Y como el traje le quedaba bien de largo, a pesar de ser más ancha de caderas que la dueña (aunque no estaba gorda ni mucho menos, simplemente la forma de su cuerpo era distinta), dedujo que la susodicha era unos. . . tres o cuatro centímetros más alta. Quitó un pelo de otro traje que colgaba de una percha en el armario. Además, la novia de Malfoy era rubia. Cogió uno de los bolsos. Blanco. De verdadera piel de avestruz. (Qué gusto le estaba dando aquello!!!). Y el juego de llaves. Bajó las escaleras. Era raro que en toda la casa no hubiese ni una sola foto. Pasó por el salón a recoger el bolso y los zapatos. La ropa interior la llevaba puesta y el vestido había quedado inservible. Que se jodiese Malfoy para explicar a su novia la presencia del vestido en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la parte de abajo que le quedaba por ver. Por curiosidad. Había un coche plateado. Precioso. Con las llaves puestas. . .  
  
-Ginny, no. . . – se dijo.  
  
Pero ya era tarde. Se montó en el coche y se dispuso a escapar de aquella "casa del terror". Conducir aquel Porche era un auténtico placer. Y no era una ladrona. Ni mucho menos. No era su culpa que Malfoy la hubiese dejado sin ropa, sin varita, sin modo de volver a casa. . . sin desayunar – añadió con mala leche, acelerando el coche. Definitivamente, no era su culpa. Se había visto en la obligación de ponerse ropa cara, y zapatos y bolso caros, para no volver desnuda. Y a coger el coche, para regresar a su casa. Y el juego de llaves. . . para jorobar más que nada. Nadie la dejaba medio tirada y sin medios de supervivencia sin que ella se vengase. Hombre.  
  
Draco Malfoy disfrutaba de la velocidad de su jaguar y de su nuevo disco de "chill out" (en esos momentos, por la resaca, no podía escuchar otra cosa).  
  
Despertar al lado de la Weasley había resultado ser una experiencia y todo. Estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con mujeres ostentosamente sensuales y habitualmente guapas todas las noches. Y a levantarse con. . . bueno, con mujeres normalillas que no solían estar a la altura. Los cambios eran espectaculares. Había que reconocer que el maquillaje, las bragas-faja y los sujetadores con relleno hacían maravillas con las féminas. Aquella comadreja, que no había sido tan lista como se pensaba y había acabado donde todas, había sido una tremenda sorpresa. La noche anterior pensó que estaba guapa. Pero por la mañana su aspecto era más o menos el mismo. No era ningún bellezón de esos que te volvías a mirar por la calle, pero por el momento no le había encontrado ningún defecto. Esa tía con maquillaje y demás pamplinas debía de ser la ostia. Aún recordaba el calor que despedía su cuerpo, y lo sensuales que eran sus labios y caderas, y el olor a vainilla y chocolate que impregnaba su cama. ¿Habría ambientador de Weasley? No obstante, aunque la chica le había impresionado, no era una mujer para presumir. Las otras serían totalmente falsas (y de hecho por la mañana daban miedo), pero el único que las veía por la mañana era él. En cambio, la noche anterior habían sido el centro de atención de todos los hombres de la fiesta, la envidia de todas las mujeres, y eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba. Aparcó el coche. Entró por la puerta de la empresa. De SU empresa. Era tan agradable poder dar órdenes a todos. . . Subió por el ascensor hasta la última planta. SU planta. Pasó directo al despacho, sin saludar a nadie. Su secretaria corrió detrás de él.  
  
-Hoy tenemos. . .? – preguntó.  
  
Ella se puso nerviosa y se estiró la falda.  
  
-Ha llegado usted tarde, señor. He suspendido. . .  
  
-Soy el jefe. El jefe nunca llega tarde. – corrigió él.  
  
Ella se puso aún más nerviosa. "¡Nuevas!"  
  
-He suspendido una reunión de personal y otra de accionistas. Tiene tres cuartos de hora libres, señor. Ha llamado la señorita Meylss, llega hoy a las doce cuarenta y cinco. Dice que lo espera en el aeropuerto. Ha reservado mesa para los dos en Luigi's, un italiano. Aquí tiene la dirección. – le pasó una dirección en un papelito.  
  
"Joderr!!! Ya está ésta aquí!"  
  
-Reserve una mesa en el quake y desbloquea la reserva de Luigi's, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Como usted diga, señor. – ella se dispuso a salir.  
  
-¿Ha faltado al trabajo alguien hoy? – le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado. A ver si había alguien a quien echar la bronca. Quien faltaba a trabajar injustificadamente, era amonestado. Y si se repetía, podía incluso llegar a cobrar menos.  
  
-Emmm. . . esteeem. . . sí. Virginia Weasley, señor. Es secretaria en la primera planta.  
  
Él se quedó shockeado. ¿Desde cuando ella trabajaba para él? Estaba aturdido. . . mucho.  
  
-¿Desea algo más?  
  
No podía trabajar con ella. No.  
  
-Emm. . . sí. Despídala. En cuanto llegue.  
  
-Pero señor, - interrumpió ella – empezó a trabajar la semana pasada. Tiene un contrato de tres meses, prorrogable. Le puede denunciar y. . .  
  
-No creo que se moleste en hacerlo, en cualquier caso, no es asunto tuyo. Es una orden. Hágalo.  
  
"joderrr" se repitió.  
  
Un rato después de salir del chalet, Ginny ya estaba en su casa. Aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta, sintiendo la agitación que se producía en la casa. Se puso unas gafas de sol (preciosas, de Gucci), agarró el bolso y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de la gabardina. Se bajó, cerró de un portazo y caminó tiesa como un palo, con sus tacones, hasta la puerta. Abrió y pasó de largo. . . hasta que alguien se puso en medio. No estab de humor. . .  
  
-¡¿Dónde te crees que has estado?! ¡Te largaste!  
  
-Mira, Ronald, no estoy de humor. . .  
  
-Osea, que tienes resaca!!! – exclamó.  
  
-Pues sí, Ron, sí. Tengo resaca. ¿Y qué?  
  
-Ginny, no contestes asía tu hermano. – dijo un ojiverde por detrás.  
  
-Tú no te metas donde no te llaman. - Ginny se dirigió al baño. – Por cierto, me voy de casa.  
  
-Gin, cielo, ¿para eso no necesitas un buen trabajo? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Tengo un trabajo.  
  
-Sí, - dijo Luna – te trabajas a Draco Malfoy, no me digas más. Ese es su coche, ¿no?  
  
Ginny estaba furiosa. MUY furiosa.  
  
-Sí, es su coche. ¿Contentos?  
  
-¡¡¡Y nosotros preocupados!!! – exclamó Ron.  
  
-Nadie os mandó. Ni que hubiese desaparecido una semana!  
  
Se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió, se encontró a Hermione sentada en su cama.  
  
-¿Te has acostado con Draco Malfoy?  
  
-Sí. – confesó ella, secándose el pelo.  
  
-Ahora te debes de sentir muy. . . usada. Pero es lo que Malfoy hace con las mujeres y no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Con ese culo, nos podría pasar a cualquiera y. . .  
  
"No me acuerdo. No me acuerdo, no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo. Coño."  
  
-No soy un rollo. Estamos saliendo. En serio. Eso para él significa unos. . . tres meses a lo sumo. Pero yo me estoy divirtiendo. Él me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Pero no permitiré que me haga daño. ¿Vale? – qué bien se le daba inventar cosas.  
  
Hermione se calló.  
  
-Lo siento. Bueno, yo. . . te espero fuera, ¿vale?  
  
-Okay.  
  
Ginny empezó a echarse crema en las piernas.  
  
-Por fin en casa – dijo ella, besándolo en los labios. – Yo me voy bajando mientras tu aparcas el coche, ¿vale?  
  
Él aparcó el coche. Pero no había coche plateado al lado. ¿Qué demonios. . .? Se escuchó un grito. Otro.  
  
-¡¡¡Dracooo!!! – Sylvia apareció llorando con un vestido negro en al mano - ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado en el salón, eh? ¿Y por qué no está mi coche? ¿Por qué mi armario está revuelto?  
  
"Maldita Weasley. ¡¡¡MALDITA WEASLEY!!!". No le quedó otro remedio que disimular.  
  
-Cariño, cero que han entrado ocupas. Esta noche yo he estado de boda. No he pasado por aquí.  
  
Ella lo miró con desconfianza.  
  
-Una infidelidad, Draco, me entero de que me pones los cuernos, y te juro que te castro!!! Y NADA DE FUSIÓN!!! – gritó.  
  
"Lo que se hace por dinero. . .".  
  
Ginny llegó al trabajo. Y encontró una caja sobre su mesa. Llena de cosas. Miró a su compañera.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto?  
  
-Te han echado. . . – dijo la rubia – y no la jefa de sección gilipollas, no. Te ha echado el de arriba.  
  
-¿El de arriba? – preguntó la pelirroja, totalmente indignada.  
  
-Sí, trabajas para Draco Malfoy. ¡Como si no supieras cómo es!  
  
Ginny se quedó pálida. No sabía si de la impresión, el susto, la ira, la rabia, el disgusto. . . Se estaba cabreando. . .  
  
Weno, aquí acaba el capítulo uno. Espero que os halla gustado. Ya sabéis, cobre reviews. Así que si habéis leído, no seais morosas!!! Dejad revi!!! Da lo mismo si es felicitación o crítica, pero quiero ver estallar mi buzón. . . Quería agradecer enormemente a quienes sí se tomaron la molestia de dejarme R&R, a ver si me lo vuelven a dejar.  
  
Sara Meliss: Creo que he actualizado pronto, no??? Espero seguir inspirada y no dejarte colgada!!! Espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, aunque las cosas no sean color de rosa en él. . .  
  
Lil sonis: Sí, dudo muchísimo que Rowling se moleste en denunciarme. A mí también me gusta más esta Ginny. El hehco de por qué Harry y Luna se casan lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo. Tal vez en el tercero, no sé. No es casualidad. Pero Harry/Hermione no sería en ningún caso. No pegan. Herms y Ron 4ever. He actualizado pronto, así que deja revi pronto!!! ;-)  
  
Misao: Yo ya he actualizado pronto. Tú sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Claudia: muchísimas gracias. Seguro que tu me das suerte. Espero que este capítulo te guste, y sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por el R&R y disfruta del capítulo!  
  
Momo Cicerone: creo que coincidimos perfectamente. El D/G es mi pareja favorita. Pero Tonks y remus también están "predestinados". Un día de estos escribiré un fic sobre ellos. Cuando no esté tan okupada. No sabes la tinta que sudé para que los diálogos quedasen bien, así que me alegro de que los aprecies. ¿Qué te parece este capítulo? Weno., un besazo, reina.  
  
"Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si regresa, es tuyo. Si no, es porque nunca lo fue". "Cuando el mundo esté destruido, cuando no existan las sonrisas, cuando la oscuridad invada nuestros corazones, mi esperanza estará allí". 


	3. Charlemos

3. Charlemos  
  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el ascensor se estaba cerrando y ascendía a una velocidad de vértigo. "Sin trabajo. . . sin trabajo. . . ¿cómo pretendo pagar el alquiler? Porque yo a casa no vuelvo. . ."  
  
-No vuelvo. ¡No! Vamos, a ver cómo ese par se besuquean y a que me controlen. . . 'Ginny, tienes resaca' ¡Pues claro que tengo resaca! Voy a volver para eso. . . va que sí! –añadió en voz alta.  
  
"No puedo estar sin trabajo. . . Estúpido gilipollas!!! No me puede despedir. Porque no me puede despedir. No puede. Me contrató por tres meses y me quedo tres meses aquí. . . vaya que sí. . ."  
  
El ascensor abrió sus puertas, dando paso a una sala enorme. Ella salió disparada.  
  
-¿deseaba algo, señorita? – preguntó una chica.  
  
Ahora que paraba las turbulencias de pensamientos, ¿a dónde demonios iba?  
  
-Busco al señor Malfoy. – "Sí, señor, ¡y qué más!"  
  
-El señor Malfoy no está. Ha salido a comer con su novia. Pero si quiere le puedo dar el recado.  
  
Un momento: Malfoy le había puesto los cuernos a su novia con ella. "Pues claro, tonta. ¿Quién demonios te creías que vivía con él? Su madre?".  
  
-Ya, su novia. – acertó a decir.  
  
Debía de tener cara de mala leche, porque la chica se asustó.  
  
-Em, sí, la señorita Meylss y él han ido a comer. Pero, en su nombre, le pido excusas. No pudo asistir a al reunión de accionistas de esta mañana.  
  
"¿Accionistas? ¿Qué accionistas? ¿Qué dice esta de unos accionistas? ¿Cuál reunión?" Ginny se miró el traje. Vaya. Ahora que lo decía, tenía pinta de "accionista" o de cualquier otro puesto importante. Le dirigió a la chica una repentina sonrisa.  
  
-Sólo tengo que entregarle unos informes de economicología ascensional. Puedo dejárselos en su despacho.  
  
-Economiqué? Esto. . . perdone. Déjeme apuntar su nombre y el del informe, y yo se los dejaré.  
  
-No hará falta. Él ya sabe todo acerca del informe. Y es muy secreto. Yo misma lo dejaré en su despacho. ¿Cuál es?  
  
La muchacha sonrió confundida. No podía desobedecer la orden de un superior. Sabía que el señor Malfoy se enfadaría si se enteraba de que había dejado entrara a alguien en su despacho, pero si lo que el señor Malfoy quería era que ella entrase, se le caería el pelo por no dejarla pasar. Y, Dios, ella era una accionista que le daba una orden DIRECTA.  
  
-Está bien. Pase. Es el del medio.  
  
-Muchas gracias. – sonrió Ginny.  
  
Ella entró a toda velocidad. ¡Qué despacho más enorme! Y ella trabajando en uno de esos horribles cubículos. Le dieron ganas de destrozárselo todo. Suspiró. Con un hechizo, hizo que el traje apareciese limpio y doblado sobre la mesa. Escribió una nota. "Ya nos veremos, cabrón" La dejó sobre el traje y sacó dos juegos de llaves del bolsillo de la gabardina. Se miró al espejo, a ver qué ropa tenía puesta. Ahora llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta color berenjena. No parecía para nada lo que había parecido al entrar. Y también iba a pasar frío. P-e-r-fecto. Salió del despacho. La chica no estaba. Mejor, no convenía que la viese con esas pintas. Bajó. El coche plateado estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la puerta. Sacó las llaves. "No. . ." susurró. Pero, después de apretar las llaves con fuerza, se metió dentro del coche, las puso dentro y salió de él. No era suyo. Tenía que devolverlo. Pero si alguien veía las llaves puestas y se lo llevaba no iba a ser culpa suya. Las llaves estaban puestas cuando ella lo cogió. Lo había dejado tal cual, y además, a mano. Porque esa era otra, si hubiese tenido tiempo, habría dejado el coche aparcado bien lejos para que el "señorito" hiciese algo por una vez en su vida y fuese a buscarlo. Suspiró de nuevo, abrazándose para evitar el frío, y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar la cabina más próxima.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
-Tranquilízate, cielo. – dijo él, cansado.  
  
-¿Cómo que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo que me tranquilice? ¡No soy ninguna de esas tontas con las que has salido hasta ahora! ¿Qué clase de ocupa hace esto?  
  
-Sylvia, a ver explícame, ¿qué es "esto"?  
  
Ella carcajeó.  
  
-Es muy evidente. Alcohol. Tú ropa y ropa de mujer tirada por los suelos.  
  
-No es mi ropa!!! – exclamó él. "Negarlo todo. Hay que negarlo todo".  
  
Ella levantó las cejas, escéptica.  
  
-La cama deshecha. –continuó ella – Falta mi ropa y mi coche. ¿Qué más hay que explicar? Yo te castro!!! – ella se acercó hacia él con cara de asesina - ¡Y le has dado mi ropa! ¡Y mi coche!  
  
Draco se levantó del sofá y se echó hacia atrás. Jamás pensó que iba a decir lo siguiente, pero estaba su empresa. . . y aquella loca. ¡¿Por qué demonios habría dejado la varita en el coche?! "Hum, sí, ella casi me saca de los pelos para enseñarme esto". El caso es que, sin más remedio, pronunció la fatídica frase.  
  
-Te lo puedo explicar.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-¿Rochelle? – preguntó ella. Había sido un suerte que la empresa donde trabajaba su amiga Rochelle estuviese justo enfrente de la de Draco.  
  
-¡Gin! Cuéntame, ¿qué tal la boda?  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo de tú a tú. – dijo resoplando por el frío - ¿Cuándo crees que podrás bajar?  
  
-Estem. . . hoy no tengo mucho trabajo. Ahora mismo, si quieres.  
  
-Estoy aquí enfrente. Baja ahora. Te espero en el "París", okay?  
  
-Vale, vale, ahora bajo. – Ginny pudo escuchar unos pitiditos al otro lado de la línea. Rochelle había colgado.  
  
Dejó el auricular y cruzó la calle hasta entrar en el Café París, justo al lado del edificio de la empresa de Rochelle. Pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Ella miró su reloj (un Cartier cuadrado, adornado con diamantes).  
  
-Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para explicarte. Y exijo una razón razonable.  
  
"Redundante" pensó él. "Piensa, piensa. . ."  
  
-Tres minutos. – dijo ella, quitándose una pelusa del traje en color crudo, y colocándose la blusa.  
  
-Verás. . . le dejé el chalet a Blaise. Tenía una cita. Ejem. . . yo. . . no esperaba que lo fuese a dejar así.  
  
Ella miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, le parecía verosímil.  
  
-Blaise. . . cómo no. . . tenía que haberlo pensado antes. . .  
  
Se podía decir que Sylvia no le tenía ningún afecto a Blaise. . . tampoco a ninguno de sus otros amigos, pero a Blaise en concreto lo detestaba. . . Incluso mucho antes de que él le llamase "insecto palo" en su propia cara. . .  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Ginny notó a su amiga dejarse caer frente a ella. Era raro ver a Roch vestida de. . . de traje. Sus habituales vaqueros ajustados y camiseta chillona habían sido sustituidos por un taje de chaqueta y minifalda en color camel con rayitas blancas (original, para no variar) y escote de chimenea.  
  
-Buenas.  
  
-Hola. – Ginny sonrió, y bebió un sorbo de capuccino.  
  
-¿Qué tal la boda?  
  
-Bien, la boda, bien. – murmuró la pelirroja – Pero lo demás. . . – hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, levantó un poco los ojitos para mirar a su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-¿Por dónde empiezo? – preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se hacía una trenza y bebía otro sorbo de café.  
  
-Pareces nerviosa. –comentó la pelinegra, sacudiendo su melena.  
  
-Me han echado del trabajo.  
  
-¿Que qué? ¿Que te han echado de qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque me tiré al jefe. A Malfoy.  
  
-¿Quéee?  
  
-Me invitó a copas. Y me desperté en su casa. Y le robé el coche y me despidió. Pero me despidió antes de saber que le había robado el coche! Y además, se lo he devuelto! Y no tengo casa!  
  
La cara de Rochelle era indescriptible.  
  
-Ya sé que mi coeficiente intelectual es muy superior al normal, cariño, pero me vas a tener que explicar esto más despacio. Pídete algo de comer, anda.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Draco y Sylvia almorzaron pronto, y mientras ella iba a ver a su padre, él volvió a la oficina. Su despacho favorito, el que compartía con Blaise, que tenía una pared totalmente acristalada. No tenían allí nada que tuviera que ver con el trabajo, lo cual estaba muy bien. Y a las secretarias les estaba totalmente prohibido acercarse. Abrió el minibar y en una copa ancha se sirvió mucho hielo y un buen chorro de whisky. Giró la silla (que estaba frente al escritorio, dando en dirección a la puerta) y se puso a mirar los edificios de alrededor, todos bastante más pequeños que el suyo. . . Suspiró. Sabía que si en el otro lado hubiese cristales, vería un edificio muy similar al suyo, tal vez no tan moderno, cuya competencia resultaba casi insoportable. No le gustaba nada tener competencia. En nada. Borges & Cía. . . algún día los hundiría, o tal vez los absorbería, no estaba seguro, como a todas aquellas empresas que habían osado hacerle frente. Pero siguió mirando los edificios. Estaba tan alto, que podía ver kilómetros y kilómetros de ciudad. Le dio un sorbo a su whisky. Así le gustaba, de la mejor calidad, fersquito y relajante. La verdad, aquella chica, Sylvia, a veces lo sacaba de quicio. No era TAN tonta como otras novias que había tenido, pero cuando se ponía histérica ERA una histérica. Nunca le había comentado nada, pero él estaba totalmente seguro de que tenía un problema.  
  
-Buenos días, Darco. – dijo una voz masculina a su derecha.  
  
El despacho estaba comunicado con el suyo a la izquierda y con el de Blaise a la derecha.  
  
-Me pareció haberte oído.  
  
-Sí. . . . – suspiró el con cansancio - ¿quieres una, amigo? – dijo levantando la copa.  
  
-Sabes bien que no bebo por las mañanas. – contestó. La verdad es que el pobre tenía un estómago un tanto delicado – Y, la verdad, no puedo creer que tras una boda ya hayas eliminado todo el alcohol de tu sangre.  
  
Draco suspiró y levantó una ceja, por toda respuesta.  
  
-Me ha dicho Laura que has despedido a una chica. Nueva. Con un contrato de tres meses. – Draco no dijo nada, dando a entender que así era, y que no se arrepentía de ello - ¿Tú sabes qué coño has hecho?  
  
-¿Despedirla?  
  
-He visto el currículum de la chica en cuestión. Es casi mejor que el tuyo. ¡Qué digo! ¡Lo es! Entró becada, pasó becada y salió becada de nuestra misma universidad. Varias matrículas de honor a final de curso. Sobresalientes CON CARTER.  
  
-¡¿Con Carter?! – dijo Draco. Aquel profesor suspendía a un setenta y cinco por ciento de sus clases. Él nunca había suspendido, pero su nota más alta había sido un ocho. Aunque bien es verdad que, como nunca necesitó una beca, podría haber estudiado más. Pero ese no era el caso. - ¿Y se puede saber qué coño hacía de secretaria en al primera planta?  
  
-No lo sé. Simplemente no la conocíamos, así que dudo que hayamos leído su currículum hasta ahora. Pero nos puede llevar a juicio y exprimirnos hasta sacarnos los hígados, y sabe cómo hacerlo. Quiero una explicación, Draco. . .  
  
-Pues la explicación es muy simple, Blaise. Me la tiré. Me la tiré en la boda cuando estaba borracho. Y adivina quién es, ¿eh? ¿lo has mirado? Weasley. La pequeña niñata Weasley perseguidora de Potter.  
  
Blaise se quedó pansando.  
  
-No la recuerdo bien. . . nunca me fijé. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre?  
  
-¿He dicho la palabra "borracho"? Pero la nena ya se ha cobrado el despido. Esta mañana la dejé en el chalet para venirme, y cuando he vuelto con Sylvia, además de haber dejado la cama revuelta y su ropa esparcida tal y como se la quité, se ha llevado un Armani de Sylvia y su coche.  
  
Blaise rompió a reír.  
  
-¡Y parecía tonta! Jajajaj ¡¡¡Va a ser que me empieza a caer bien esa chica!!! Jajaj ¡Ya me puedo imaginar la cara que puso Sylvia! Jajaj  
  
-Yo no le encuentro la gracia, Blaise. – dijo Draco, con cara de mala hostia.  
  
-¡¡¡Pues yo sí!!! Jajaj  
  
Alguien tocó a la puerta y Laura, la secretaria, abrióla puerta.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, señor. . .  
  
-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO te acerques por aquí?!  
  
-Esque. . . estem. . . esta mañana, mientras usted almorzaba, se pasó por aquí una accionista con un informe. Parecía urgente. Lo dejó en su depsacho.  
  
La muchacha hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Darco recordó que todos sus accionistas eran hombres.  
  
-¡Eh! Dime, Laura, ¿qué pinta tenía la chica?  
  
-Pues muy elegante. . . y. . . pelirroja.  
  
Draco se puso de pié enseguida y fue a su despacho, seguido por Blaise que iba más depsacio (sin correr). Darco temía por su despacho. ¡Secretaria estúpida! Ella volvió a su mesa, despacito. El rubio se sorprendió de encontrar su despacho intacto. Respiró tranquilo. Condescendencia de la Weasley? Observó que encima de la mesa estaba la ropa robada, bien doblada.  
  
-El coche está abajo. Justo enfrente. – informó Blaise. – Lo acabo de ver, cuando subía de comer.  
  
Draco rebuscó en los bolsillos, en busca de las llaves. Sólo encontró una nota. "Ya nos veremos, cabrón".  
  
-La muy cabrona se ha llevado las llaves.  
  
-Joder! Pues sí es lista, sí. Ya verás cómo se va a poner Sylvia! Jajaj  
  
-Blaise, esto NO tiene gracia.  
  
Draco miró por la ventana, tratando de contener su mal humor y no hacer estallar la estancia en pedazos. Y, qué sorpresa se llevó al ver una larga melena pelirroja andar varios pisos más abajo. Mientras su mente no daba crédito a que aquella muchacha fuese lo suficientemente insensata como para quedarse cerca de allí después de haberle provocado semejante desaire, su cuerpo se dirigió corriendo hacia el ascensor, como un acto reflejo. Blaise se quedó muy sorprendido, mirando por la ventana como un gilipollas (n/a: todo hay que decirlo, incluso él mismo lo pensó así), en busca del objeto causante de la inminente marcha de su amigo. Y ah, cómo no, inevitablemente su mirada también topo con la llamativa melena roja, que resaltaba mucho entre los invernales colores de la calle. Agarró sus omniculares. Aquello no se lo perdía.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Buff, hacía frío!!! Debía encontrar algún lugar para desaparecerse. . . miró a su alrededor y encontró un sucio callejón muy a mano, y muy indicado para el uso que debía darle. Resbuscó en sus bolsillos. . .  
  
-¡Ah, el cabrón de Malfoy! – exclamó, casi dando un salto, al no encontrar su varita y recordar qué había sido de ella.  
  
Se paró en medio de la acera y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Llamar a Ron, que trabajaba cerca, desde el café y que la llevase a casa habría sido una buena solución. Una solución de nenita pequeña que necesita ayuda del tato, sí, pero una buena solución. Luego, claro, la nenita habría sido interrogada sobre "¿dónde perdiste la varita, Ginny? ¡¡¡Te la ataré al cuello!!! ¡¡¡El dinero no cae del cielo!!!". Por supuesto que el dinero no caía del cielo, por desgracia. Obviamente no pensaba tragarse sus palabras y pedirle a Ron que la llevase a casa (arreglar las cosas con Ron sería difícil, pero muy en su papel de hermanito mayor sí la sacaría de un apuro si se lo pidiese, o si se enterase aunque ella no pidiese nada ["entrometido!"]). Pero ni siquiera si no hubiese discutido con Ron lo llamaría. Todo por evitar la ronda de preguntas consiguiente. Estaba en estas cavilaciones, y en otras más importantes sobre qué hacer para no helarse de frío, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Un timbre sonó en su pequeña cabecita mientras una voz mental gritaba "alarma!!! Alarma!!!", todo esto en un tiempo récord. Haber luchado contra el Señor Tenebroso le había activado mucho los reflejos, lo que actualmente la convertía en un peligro público si se la sobresaltaba de aquella manera. Así que media microdécima de segundo después de sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro, ya la había agarrado y había lanzado al dueño de la misma por los suelos, pasando incluso por encima de ella. Medio segundo después, se había percatado del hecho y se disponía a pedir disculpas al pobre transeúnte. . .  
  
-¡Qué coño pobre transeúnte! – exclamó - ¡Si es Malfoy!  
  
-Sí, soy Malfoy, Weasley loca. – gritó él. Estaba dolorido. Muy dolorido. La había agarrado por el hombro y un segundo después se había visto sacudido y arrojado al suelo, justo enfrente de ella - ¿Es que no eres capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada?  
  
Ella esperó a que él se levantase (no pensaba ayudarle a hacerlo), y una vez estuvieron frente a frente lo abordó:  
  
-Se puede saber por qué me agarras??? No es más que tu culpa, mantén las distancias!  
  
-¡Qué distancias ni qué niño muerto! Además de por robo, te denunciaré por agresión. – gritó él.  
  
-ja! Robo! Si te lo he devuleto TODO! Y si lo tomé prestado, grandísimo gilipollas, fue porque tenía que llegar a trabajar. Y ya has visto que no llegué. Pero soy yo quien te va a denunciar por despido improcedente!  
  
-Tú misma acabas de decir que llegaste tarde! Así que de improcedente nada!  
  
-Pude haber estado mala.  
  
-Los dos sabemos que no lo estuviste. – dijo él, con un deje de superioridad. ¡Qué salidas más tontas tenía esa chica!  
  
-Ya, pero tú no te arriesgarás a decir que estuve contigo. Así que no tienes pruebas ni de que no estuve enferma ni de que cogí tu coche. Por cierto, he borrado las huellas.  
  
-¿Y qué te hace suponer que no lo diré?  
  
-Muy sencillo, - replicó ella. . . lo que le acababa de contar Chloe sobre Malfoy y su novia le facilitaba tanto las cosas. . . - ¿serías capaz de hundir tu empresa? Quiero decir, si para denunciarme y para echarme estás dispuesto a decir que nos acostamos, no podrás evitar que tu noviecita se entere.  
  
A él se le abrió la boca. ¿Cómo sabía que no le convenía que Sylvia se enterase?  
  
-Y a mí qué. Ella no me importa. . . – dijo.  
  
-No me dejas terminar, Malfoy. Ya sé que ella no te importa, pero repito: ¿serías capaz de hundir tu empresa? Porque claro, una vez tu preciosa noviecita y su papá se hallan enterado del asunto, ¿crees que su papá seguirá queriendo fusionar su empresa con la tuya?  
  
"¿Cómo demonios sabía eso la Weasley?". Al ver la cara de él, ella sonrió satisfecha y añadió:  
  
-Las llaves de tu coche están puestas, así que yo que tú las quitaba antes de que otra persona se las llevase. – dijo – Buena suerte, Malfoy, nos veremos en los tribunaales. . . – añadió con picardía.  
  
Él se quedó parado allí en medio. Tenía que pensar algo. Mientras tanto, ella sólo pensaba en cómo llegar hasta el piso de Chloe, que le había ofrecido vivir allí con ella hasta que encontrase otro piso y tuviese medios para alquilarlo. Miró la tarjeta que Chloe le había dado. Parecía que estaba lejos e iba a tener que ir andando. Justo entonces vio un autobús. . .  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
En el próximo capítulo: conversación Harry/Luna, Ginny quiere vengarse de Draco, mediante una larga sucesión de hechos (o tal vez no tan larga) terminan durmiendo en la misma habitación de hotel. No os lo perdáis!!!  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hola, chicas!!! La verdad es que me ha costado mucho actualizar. He estado de exámenes, el capítulo se me alargó más de lo esperado, le perdí entero por un error de mi ordenador y le he tenido que volver a escribir.... Pero aquí está este capítulo, ya subido (x fin). Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que me han dado muchos ánimos para continuar. Y ya sabéis, chicas, cobro un review por lectura!!!  
  
Sara Meliss: está vez he tardado un poquito más en actualizar, pero tampoco me he eternizado. . . no? Me alegro de que te gustase el capi anterior y muchas gracias por estar leyendo este. Ya ves que, aunque le cueste, Ginny ha sido buena y lo ha devuelto todo. Bueno, un besazo y deja otro revi.  
  
Lil Sonis: No!!! Harry y Herms NO quedan bien!!! Qué te ha parecido este capítulo. Bueno, un besazo y perdón x tardar en actualizar!!!  
  
Lady Vega: me gusta mucho que te fijes tanto en los pequeños detalles!!! Lo de las gafas y la dignidad es una de mis partes favoritas del capítulo!!! ¿qué te ha gustado de este capítulo? Anda, sé buena y déjame un revi... un beso y sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: ya he seguido!!! Muchas gracias x tu review y sigue leyendo!  
  
Abin: cómo que te gusta demasiado? Mis fics nunca gustan demasiado? Tienen q gustar más, más más!!! Es una broma. Muchas gracias x tu review, y sigue leyendo. ¿Qué te parece cómo se va desarrollando el capi? Bueno, un besazo, sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Sabina Evans: ¿en serio crees que es bueno? La verdad es que escribo tan solo por placer, pero no me gusta nada cómo me quedan las cosas!!! (las publico solo x si alguien sabe cómo ayudarme a mejorar y, bueno, xq una amiga me obligó a hacerlo). Bueno, he continuado, no ha sido precisamente pronto, pero lo he hecho. Un besazo y sigue leyendo!!! (y porfavor, dime qué te parece este capítulo).  
  
Fabisa: aquí hay más capis!!! ;-) 


	4. Siete años

4. Siete años  
  
-¿Te has liado con esaaa? – preguntó Blaise, con una exclamación, cuando Draco por fin se decidió a subir.  
  
-Te he dicho que nos acostamos.  
  
-Joder, pues sí es guapa. Hasta de borracho tienes buen gusto.  
  
-Las hemos visto bastante mejores. – dijo Draco. Ahora Blaise le venía con felicitaciones???  
  
-Sí, y bastante más gordas y bastante más flacas, y bastante más altas, y bastante más bajas,... no me jodas, Malfoy, y cuéntame cómo fue.  
  
-------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Como cuando Ginny se levantó Rochelle ya se había marchado al trabajo, Ginny la había llamado /y restregado por la cara que ella no había tenido que madrugar) y habían quedado para verse a la hora de comer, en el "París".  
  
-Buenos días. . . – murmuró la pelirroja, con cara de mal humor, recién llegada a la cafetería.  
  
-Buenos días. – repuso la pelinegra. – He pedido ensalada italiana para las dos. Te apetece, ¿no?  
  
Ginny sonrió durante unos segundos.  
  
-Claro que sí, sabes que es mi favorita.  
  
-Considéralo una disculpa por invitarte a dormir en mi casa y no aparecer por allí en toda la noche.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué no viniste en toda la noche?!!! Yo te estuve esperando, pero al final me pedí una pizza y me dormí. El caso es que esta mañana pensé que habrías entrado pronto a currar.– dijo Ginny – Pero ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Ligaste?  
  
-Podría decirse que sí. Es el chico del que te hablé ayer. . .. Me invitó a cenar y. . . bueno, me olvidé de todo. – dijo Rochelle, con cara de corderito degollado.  
  
-No pasa nada. – aseguró la pelirroja – Pero te recomiendo que vengas a dormir esta noche o empezaré a invadir tu casa! ¿Al final averiguaste cómo se llama él?  
  
-Pues. . . no. – murmuró la ojiverde, un poco avergonzada – Estuvimos hablando durante toda la noche, pero nunca necesité llamarlo, así que se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre.  
  
-Pero te lo pasaste bien? – preguntó su amiga, un poco extrañada.  
  
-Sí, estuve muy a gusto. Me llevó a un restaurante muy simpático del Callejón Diagon. Después dimos un paseo y acabamos tomando una copa en su casa. – Ginny levantó la ceja y sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en toda la mañana. - Es realmente simpático y. . . y mono.  
  
-Nunca te había visto en este estado... - comentó Gin, negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, y qué tal tú? – se interesó Rochelle – Cuando entraste no tenías muy buena pinta. . . creí que estabas contenta por haberle dado p'al pelo al rubiales.  
  
-Sí, si me he levantado de muy buen humor. . .  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-He pasado por casa. Todos estaban dormidos, así que no he tenido problemas para coger algo de ropa y mi bolsa de aseo. Pero tendrás que venir conmigo a por lo demás. Después, he ido derechita al juzgado y he puesto la denuncia.  
  
-Perfecto. – dijo la pelinegra con un claro deje de satisfacción - ¿Cuándo es el juicio?  
  
Ginny sonrió sarcásticamente.  
  
-Dentro de siete años.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéeee???!!!  
  
-Lo que oyes, - suspiró la pelirroja – hay lista de espera.  
  
-En siete años te da tiempo a morirte de hambre. . . – gruñó Rochelle ofuscada y visiblemente frustrada - ¡qué mal está el país! – añadió, con aire fatalista.  
  
-Y que lo digas. . .  
  
-Pero bueno, habrás pensado algo para tomarte la revancha, no? – preguntó con cara de niña pilla.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad me he planteado seriamente ahogar a la funcionaria amargada que me ha atendido, pero había demasiada gente.  
  
La ojiverde rió con ganas.  
  
-Me refería a ideas para "hacer pagar" a Malfoy.  
  
Ginny, que hasta entonces había estado cabizbaja, levantó la cara con una sonrisa picarona y los ojos muy abiertos en plan "tú estás loca". Durante la universidad, usaban el verbo "hacer pagar" para referirse a las pequeñas maldades que ellas y su grupo solían hacerle a cualquiera que osase causarles problemas o simplemente vacilase demasiado. No eran un grupo sediento de venganza, sino más bien un grupo hambriento de diversión, la cual saciaban a base de ese tipo de bromas pesadas. Pero no habían hecho nada parecido desde que habían acabado. . . Finalmente, la sonrisa picarona venció a la mirada de sorpresa.  
  
-En realidad de esas tengo muchas.  
  
-¡¿De verdad?! – preguntó Rochelle, con un matiz casi infantil. - ¿Cuáles?  
  
Ginny suspiró, mientras comenzaba a jugar con algo que tenía en el bolsillo.  
  
-Ninguna factible.  
  
-¿Estás segura de que ninguna lo es? – preguntó la pelinegra, decepcionada.  
  
-Sin varita, explícame tú cómo me desplazo hasta el Everest para despeñarlo desde allí. . . – replicó Ginny, sacando el objeto que tenía en el bolsillo.  
  
Una camarera les sirvió las ensaladas. Ginny sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves, y entonces se le encendió la luz. . .  
  
-Se me ha ocurrido una idea!!! – exclamó Ginny.  
  
-Dime!  
  
-¿Ves esto? – Rochelle asintió con la cabeza – Son las llaves del chalet de Malfoy. Por lo visto fui muy lista, como de costumbre, y se me olvidó devolvérselas.  
  
-Vas a entrar allí y le vas a destrozar toda la ropa con unas tijeras a la bruja!!! ¿A qué sí?  
  
-Desgraciadamente no me daré ese gustazo. . . pero lograré machacar a Malfoy. Ya que no puedo tirarlo por un barranco, ¿qué otros aspectos crees que le dolerían más a Malfoy?  
  
La chica se mordió el labio.  
  
-Mmmmm. . . el orgullo. . . el dinero. . . y. . . ¿la salud?  
  
-¡Exactamente! Y pienso machacarlos todos y cada uno, cuando lo deje con su novia.  
  
-¿Qué has planeado? – preguntó la pelinegra tratando de imaginar una jugarreta de tal envergadura.  
  
-Para empezar, su orgullo quedará hecho polvo cuando sea la tal Meylss la que lo dejé a él, y la parte económica se irá al traste cuando se quede sin fusión para su bonita empresa. El ataque al corazón le dará al intuir que he sido yo y no tener pruebas para acusarme!  
  
-Eres. . . tan. . . – Rochelle buscó la palabra – tan. . . ¡¡¡tan maquiavélica!!! – exclamó riendo entusiasmada, y un poco nerviosa.  
  
-Lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. – rió la pelirroja.  
  
----------  
  
-No me puedo creer que Gin. . . él le ha tenido que hacer algo!!! –exclamó Harry.  
  
-Cálmate, vale? Te recuerdo que ella vino toda altanera y nos lo dejó muy claro a todos. Ella sabrá lo que se hace. – murmuró Luna, tomándole la mano – Ginny nunca ha sido tonta.  
  
-No debiste utilizar la palabra "trabajarse". Creo que la ofendiste.  
  
-Cierto, - admitió la rubia – pero es que estuve muy preocupada, y después ella apareció en ese plan y. . . Pensé que había hecho alguna barbaridad. Me sentiría culpable toda mi vida.  
  
-Pero tú ya sabes que ella y yo no podíamos estar juntos. No debíamos. Y cuando fue posible. . . ella estaba ya muy lejos. Si tan solo pudiera. . . – la cara de Luna había ido cambiando paulatinamente a medida que él continuaba con la frase, más dirigida a sí mismo que a Luna.  
  
-¡Pero no puedes! – estalló la rubia, con sus enormes ojos azules brillando - ¡No puedes porque eres mi MARIDO, Harry! ¡A ver si te haces a la idea!  
  
Y, dando un portazo, Luna Lovegood abandonó la estancia.  
  
----------------  
  
-¿Estás bien, Moony? – preguntó Hermione jugueteando con los kilométricos cabellos de su amiga.  
  
Luna no contestó. Las cosas se estaban desmadrando. La historia era propia de culebrón para la sobremesa. Ginny y Harry. La típica pareja perfecta y feliz. MUY feliz. Eran ideales, se amaban. Tenían una relación física y afectiva muy fuerte, muy trabajada de parte de ambos, que prometía ser duradera. Pero el señor Tenebroso tenía otros planes. Harry se ve obligado a dejar a Ginny cuando esta ya ha empezado a preparar la boda. Todos deciden ocultarle a Ginny el motivo de la ruptura, porque es muy cabezota. Le da igual ponerse en peligro. Así que finjen estar apenados por ella, y la envían a estudiar fuera. Harry sufre en silencio, igualmente que Luna, la mejor amiga de Ginny, que además de echarla de menos la necesita a su lado. Así estos se hacen muy amigos. Un año más tarde, muere el padre de Ginny y esta se ve obligada a regresar a casa. Harry y Ginny están obligados a convivir, y Luna ayuda mucho a Harry a no hacer en la tentación de volver con Ginny. Ginny sufre en silencio. Tras derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, Harry se va a vivir a Londres. Ginny y él llevan tanto tiempo sin hablarse que no se atreve a hacerlo. También Luna se traslada a la ciudad. Ginny sigue estudiando. Un día Harry y Luna llegan juntos a casa de Ginny y de Ron. Han decidido casarse. Eran buenos amigos, y Harry sabía que Luna se había enamorado de él. Y de que jamás podría volverlo a intentar con Ginny. Y si su corazón se debatía entre ambas, y sólo podía tener a Luna. . . Ginny no se mostró ofendida. Pero jamás volvió a tener una conversación con Luna. Luna y Harry la invitan a la boda, quieren recuperar la amistad de la muchacha. Luna entiende la aversión que Ginny puede sentir hacia su persona (su mejor amiga casada con el hombre de su vida), pero la echa de menos, tal vez si pudiese explicarle algún día... Pero Ginny no parece muy interesada en ser amiga de ninguno de los dos. Le importa un bledo, o tal vez quiere (o quería) evitarse más sufrimiento. Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal. Pero es que además, por si fuera poco, les comunica a todos que mantiene una relación sexual (y menos mal que no les habló de relación sentimental) con una de las personas a las cuales Harry más odia, que estaba invitada a la boda por compromiso. Harry se entristece. Y Luna sufre al ver a su marido tan interesado en otra. Debería plantearse qué cadena de televisión le pagaría más por la historia.  
  
-Ojalá Harry no existiera!!! – exclamó Luna de repente.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. ¡¡¡La historia usada en un Reality Show sería la bomba!!! Entonces procesó las palabras de la rubia, y abrió más los ojos. Era lo último que esperaba que Luna dijera. El negocio comenzaba a ponerse interesante. . . Estemmm. . . que tendría que hablar con ella.  
  
-----------  
  
Blaise y Draco recogían sus papeles (en realidad, la baraja, pues habían estado jugando a las cartas) para irse a su casa. Eran las seis de la tarde y había sido una laarga y durísima jornada (N/A: ya, ya).  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? – preguntó el castaño.  
  
-Mmm, no sé. No hay plan. Sylvia tiene cenita de negocios. Quizá salga a ligar por ahí. Quién sabe.  
  
-Me han llamado Boby, Dick, Mark y Jason. Que hace mucho que no nos vemos, que se nos echa de menos. Que estarán esta noche en un reservado de "Bonus". – dijo Blaise, imitando la voz de la secretaria de Jason. - ¿Qué? ¿Les deleitamos con nuestra presencia?  
  
-Deleitales tú con la tuya. Yo ya te he dicho que quizá salga a ligar por ahí. Quién sabe. – refunfuñó el rubiales.  
  
-¿Y si ligas, pero en "Bonus" en vez de "por ahí"?  
  
-Haber empezado por ahí! Tal vez me pase!  
  
-Qué infantil eres cuando estás cansado, Draco. . .  
  
-No, en serio, no me apetece.  
  
-Los chicos y yo somos demasiada caña para ti? – preguntó el ojiverde, levantando solo una ceja.  
  
-Me apetece ver a alguna mujer. Me apetece mucho. – replicó su compañero, por toda respuesta.  
  
Blaise resopló.  
  
-Si es que está demostrado que no eres capaz de retener a una fémina más de una noche!  
  
-Espera, espera, espera. – exclamó Darco, claramente indignado, parándose delante de la puerta abierta del ascensor – Las que no son capaces de retenerme más de una noche son ellas. Y, además, que sepas que no voy a esa cena de negocios porque no quiero y no me apetece.  
  
-He dicho MUJER. Muu-jer. No me refería a ese proyecto de escoba andante que tienes por "oficial", idiota, me refería a la Weasley! – Blaise empujó a Draco al interior del ascensor, y metiéndose él también.  
  
-¿La Weasley? ¿A qué viene la Weasley ahora? ¡¡¡¿Por qué me sales con la Weasley?!!! ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?  
  
-Déjalo. – "qué infantil eres cuando estás cansado, Draco".  
  
-------  
  
-Siempre me encantó este sitio. – comentó Draco, que entraba en "Bonus" como un pincel, y mucho más descansado.  
  
-Es la leche. – dijo Blaise a su lado.  
  
Era un local enorme. Qué digo enorme, gigante. De un par de hectáreas por lo menos. Estaba decorado como un casino en plan "Las-Vegas-típica-peli- americana". Draco estaba seguro de que en alguna parte había alguien casando a parejas vestidas de rosa chicle y Elvis. La verdad, nunca había visitado la discoteca entera. Porque era una discoteca. Una discoteca con casino y mucha gente, pero una discoteca.  
  
-Perdona, - le dijo Draco a una chica vestida como de botones (falda oscura, aunque bastante más corta de lo ortodoxo, ausencia de camisa blanca, ceñidísimo chaleco rojo con finas rayas verticales en dorado y ridículo sombrerito sobre un cabello corto y oxigenado).- ¿el reservado trece?  
  
Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes. Él estuvo en un tris de preguntarle si era tonta, pero ella echó a andar.  
  
-Síganme.  
  
Al llegar al reservado se giró, un poco temblorosa.  
  
-¿Es. . .? ¿Es usted Draco Malfoy? ¿Me firma un autógrafo?  
  
---------------  
  
-¿Hace cuánto que no salíamos? – preguntó Michael Corner, entre risas.  
  
-¡¡¡Buff!!! ¡Ni me acuerdo! – exclamó Neville.  
  
-Joder!!! Llevamos diez minutos juntos y ya me lo estoy pasando de puta madre!!! – exclamó Shelly.  
  
Todos rieron.  
  
-Casi ni me acordaba de cuánto te gusta decir tacos. – exclamó Rochelle.  
  
-Qué falta de glamour. . . – dijo Diane, con mucha gracia pero hablando en serio, al tiempo que jugueteaba con su rubísima melena (natural, of course).  
  
-A mi por poco se me olvida lo estirada que eras!!!  
  
Un breve intento de ligero enfado pasó fugazmente por la cara de la chica (no se sabe si su brevedad fue contra las arrugas de expresión o para no rebajarse), dejando de nuevo en ella la expresión más casual del mundo.  
  
-Pero qué poco glamour tienes, Mike! – exclamó , esta vez adrede.  
  
Todos volvieron a reír. Tal vez fuese el efecto del alcohol que acababan de consumir.  
  
-¿Por qué no entramos aquí, en el Bonus?  
  
-No me gusta la masificación. – dijeron Diane y Neville a la vez, evidentemente por razones diferentes.  
  
-Anda. . .  
  
-Está bien, entremos.  
  
------------------  
  
-¡Pero hay que ver cómo la cagas siempre, Harry! Mira que. . . ¡Mira que decirle eso a tu mujer!  
  
-Ella sabía en qué condiciones nos casábamos, Ron!  
  
-¿Y cuales eran esas condiciones?  
  
-Que por muy grande que sea lo que siento por ella, nunca seré capaz de olvidarme del todo de tu hermana. Siempre habrá un hueco para ella.  
  
-¿Un consejo? No hagas muy evidente ese hueco si no quieres cargarte una relación más. Luna sufre, amigo.  
  
Hermione sonrió con cierta dulzura, dándole la razón a Ron. (Culebrón? Reality Show? Serie? Peli? Mmm. . .).  
  
-----------  
  
-¿Y dices que estás sin trabajo, Gin? – preguntó Michael.  
  
-Ajá. He echado currículums. Habrá que esperar. . .  
  
-Tal vez en un futuro próximo haya algo en la empresa donde trabajo. . . – sonrió el ojiazul.  
  
-Gracias, Mike.  
  
-¿Y qué coño piensas hacer hasta que encuentres un curro? – preguntó Shelly.  
  
-¿Ligarme a un guapísimo, inteligente, simpático, amable, educado, dulce, monísimo e ingenioso millonario y permitirle que me retire? – bromeó la pelirroja.  
  
-----------  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos, ¿no? – preguntó Neville, que llevaba más de media hora bostezando.  
  
-Es tarde, y como nos quedemos más tiempo, nos terminamos de emborrachar. – dijo Michael.  
  
-¿Y cuál es el puto problema con eso? – murmuró Shelly, con mirada asesina.  
  
-Pues que luego me duele la cabeza. – gruñó Diane – Y no me extraña! Si es que con una copita de champán ya me entra la risa tonta!!! – se carcajeó - De hecho, ya me duele por culpa de esta dichosa música. Vosotros no habéis probado con Mozart, ¿verdad? Ya llevamos aquí mucho rato, vámonos ya. No me gusta la masificación.  
  
Los seis amigos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas de aquellos sillones granates tan monos. Michael le cedió cómicamente un brazo a Diane y el otro a Shelly, y se dirigieron a la salida. Ginny iba a tomar el brazo de Neville cuando notó como Rochelle le tiraba con fuerza del otro brazo.  
  
-¡¡¡Mira!!! ¡¡¡Mira!!! ¡¡¡Es él!!! ¡¡¡El chico de la comida!!! – gritó la pelinegra, alborozada como una colgiala, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a un atractivo muchacho castaño de ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es él?  
  
-Sí, estoy segura!  
  
Ginny aguzó la vista.  
  
-¿Blaise Zabini? – que pena no verlo bien.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces? ¿lo conoces? No me digas que lo conoces. . . – decía Rochelle, pegando saltitos para verlo mejor entre la multitud.  
  
-¿Qué? No. No, no. – negó la pelirroja. No podía ser Blaise Zabini, porque entonces el rubio de su lado sería su amigo y socio Draco Malfoy, y Malfoy no tenía esa espalda tan divina. Y además, que sería mucha casualidad. Demasiada. - ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos a saludarlo? – preguntó, ya más tranquila.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Qué va!!! ¡¡¡Para nada!!! Qué vergüenza, no? No. No-no.  
  
-Vergüenza tú?  
  
-Vamos, que se nos escapa Neville! – dijo Rochelle, para desviar la atención.  
  
---------  
  
-Blaise. . . Blaiiise. . . – decía Draco, pasando la mano por delante de los ojos del chico.  
  
-¿qué? Esque me ha parecido ver. . .  
  
-¿Qué? ¿El qué?  
  
-No, nada nada. - ¿sería posible que aquella pelirroja del fondo fuese la Weasley? Aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo bien. . .  
  
--------  
  
Mientras el grupo mixto ya dormía (Ginny y Rochelle en el sofá rojo de la última al llegar destrozadas al apartamento, Shelly frente a su ordenador, Diane en su bonita y cómoda cama adoselada, Mike en su apartamento de soltero y Neville en casa de su abuela), el grupo masculino todavía bailaba desenfrenadamente. En esos momentos había una happy hour latina y se lo estaban pasando genial. También estaban un poco bebidos. En la happy hour escandinava había sido como si el vodka manase de una fuente, y durante la oriental se servían unos antiguos licores de té (rarísimos) que ¡cómo quemaban la garganta!  
  
-¿Más tequila Draquie-Pooh? ¿Sidra, tal vez?  
  
-Estás bebido, Blaise. – gruñó el rubio.  
  
No es que se lo estuviese pasando mal, pero aquel sitio comenzaba a cansarle. (N/A: y cuando se cansa se pone pelín infantil...). Esa orgía de ruido y color te dejaba de impresionar después de un rato, y, además, apabullaba. Y el vodka aquel era malísimo.  
  
-¿Es que no eres lo suficiente hombre? - estaba claro que a Zabini el vodka no le había parecido tan malo. – El gran Draquie-Pooh es una nenaazaa, neenaazaa!!! Jajajajajaja!!!!!! Nenazza!!! Jajajaj!!!  
  
-Deja de decir chorradas, Blaise. Por supuesto que soy. . .  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! No tienes huevos. . . no tieeenes. . . jej! –  
  
-Mira, Blaise, no me provoques. – Draco Malfoy se irritaba con cierta facilidad algunas veces, y aquel era uno de los puntos que no tenían discusión. Él sí tenía huevos. Y cualquiera que se atreviese a. . .  
  
-Niiiña. . . Nena, nena, nena, neena. . .  
  
-Cállate!!!  
  
-Draco Malfoy es una niñita de teta que no le gusta a las mujeeeres!!!  
  
-Yo sí les gusto! Les gusto mucho! Me idolatran! – afirmó Draco rotundamente.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no te duran? ¿Eh, Draquie-Pooh? ¿eh?  
  
-Deja de llamarme Draquie-Pooh y desemborráchate de una vez!!! No pienso discutir sobre esto! Ya está. San se acabó. Nos vamos.  
  
Draco agarró a Zabini por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la discoteca mientras se despedía con un discreto gesto de mano de los otros chicos. (Era raro, solía ser Zabini quien lo sacaba a él. . .). Una vez en la calle, logró tirar de él un par de calles. Pero, al llegar a una esquina, el ojiverde paró en rotundo.  
  
-Anda, Blaise, muévete. – lo empujó – Muévete ya.  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-Hacemos lo que tú quieras. De verdad. Pero muévete. – Draco comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
-Está bien. Hagamos una apueshta. . . Lígate a la Weaaaasley. Y quédatela durante un tiempo laaargo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
  
-Sí. Tie que ser tu "novia". Jajajaj. Y tie que durar un tiempo laargo.  
  
-Está bien, Blaise, lo que tu digas. Ahora deja que te lleve a casa.  
  
-------------------  
  
Luna llamó a la puerta de la habitación que solía compartir con Harry con dos toquecitos suaves. La abrió, pasó al interior del cuarto, sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Harry, despertándose.  
  
-Las seis de la mañana. Y quiero que hablemos. . . – murmuró ella, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama sonriendo otra vez, dispuesta a darle a su marido una nueva oportunidad, y las que hiciesen falta.  
  
-No podríamos hablar por la mañana??? – preguntó él, adormilado, haciéndola hueco en la cama.  
  
-Harry. – dijo ella, en tono cortante.  
  
-No, hablo en serio. Yo tengo sueño. Y si tú no has dormido hasta ahora imagino que también. Creo que lo básico para no discutir es estar en buenas condiciones. Después ya veremos.  
  
Se lo pensó. No era buena excusa. De hecho, no era ni excusa. Claro que, discutir a esas horas. . . Despertarían a toda la casa. Y no le hacía ninguna gracia que Hermione estuviese tan al tanto de sus problemas matrimoniales.  
  
-Bueno, - decidió - entonces dime que me quieres. Dime que me quieres y que no te acuerdas de Ginny. Que Gin no existe. Dímelo. Dímelo aunque sea solo hasta por la mañana. Entonces hablaremos.  
  
-Te quiero. – susurró él, al oído de ella, provocándole un escalofrío – Te quiero muchísimo.  
  
Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, cuando las primeras luces del alba se colaron a través de su ventana.  
  
---------------  
  
Sábado. Sueño. Frío helador. Café rápido, nervios, maletas, abrigo. Rochelle y Ginny se aparecieron a la puerta de la Madriguera. Ginny quería recuperar sus cosas cuanto antes.  
  
-Uff. . .  
  
-¿Estás segura de querer entrar ahí?  
  
-Completamente segura. Que se inseguren ellos, Elle.  
  
-Está bien, Gin, tú lo has querido.  
  
-Comienzas a hablar como ellos.  
  
Rochelle se limitó a sacarle la lengua. Ginny abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba fregando.  
  
-Buenos días. – dijo la chica, muy sorprendida.  
  
-Buenos días. – sonrió Ginny.  
  
-Ah, Gin sabía que volverías. Te tengo que contar. . .  
  
Rochelle carraspeó, levantando un poco la maleta que traía en la mano.  
  
-Venimos a por sus cosas. – dijo, en tono cortante.  
  
-Sí. No tardaremos.  
  
-Ginny, yo habría podido ayudarte. . . – dijo Hermione.  
  
Las otras dos chicas ya se habían dirigido al cuarto de Ginny (al lado del de Harry y Luna) y empezaban a abrir armarios y vaciar cajones.  
  
-¿Necesitáis algo?  
  
-Un capuccino, gracias. – dijo Rochelle.  
  
-¿Quieres algo, Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, medio enfadada por la osadía de aquella intrusa.  
  
-Hummm. . . huele. . . ¿has hecho galletitas? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – Me traes unas pocas. . . porfi?  
  
-Está hecho. – Hermione se fue a la cocina.  
  
-Mi cuñada. – comentó Ginny.  
  
Minutos después, Hermione se llevaba los cacharros para fregarlos.  
  
-¿Qué hago con esto? – preguntó Rochelle, abriendo un baúl de tamaño mediano y fisgoneando dentro. – Hay camisetas de tío, y papeles, y entradas de un concierto, billetes de avión, flores secas, CD's. . . ¿se puede saber qué coño es esto?  
  
-Creo que está claro, - dijo Ginny – es de Harry. No sé por qué sigue aquí.  
  
La chica envió un hechizo al baúl (pesaba bastante) y lo dejó a la puerta de la habitación de al lado.  
  
-¿Era lo último que había en tu lado?  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-Entonces está todo. Vámonos.  
  
-------------------  
  
Eámanë: muchísimas gracias. No he continuado pronto, pero el capítulo es largo. Perdonad si es un poco aburrido.  
  
Fabisa: weno, en este capítulo no pasa nada importante, pero era necesario hacerle. Es largo y un pelín aburrido, pero espero que te guste. Pobre Ginny. Si es que la justicia está más mal. . .  
  
AYA K: . . . espero que te al menos te haya gustado el fic. . .  
  
Sara Meliss: Ginny 4ever!!! Es la mejor!!! Lástima que las cosas no le salgan como deberían. . . Ya verás lo que le ocurrirá a Draquito con su novia, de todas maneras. Te asguro que Ginny se va a desquitar.  
  
Lil Sonis: ahora sí que me demoré. Pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Besazos.  
  
Lady Vega: Jaj!!! Sí, la nota. . . en principio había pensado en un vociferador o en una extensa carta de reclamación, pero una nota clara y contundente transmitía mucho mejor a la Ginny de mi fic. No es cuestión de que se parezca a su madre. . . Esper que este capi te haya gustado.  
  
Luciana: espero que este capítulo no te haya aburrido. Prometo hacer el siguiente más divertido. Gracias por el revi. Un beso.  
  
Lily E.of Potter: muchas gracias por tu revi, me a animado mucho. Este capítulo lo he escrito unas tres veces, xq mi ordenador lo perdía. Pero espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Fernanda Rozner: ya he seguido. Ojalá te guste,  
  
asbina e: sí, la verdad es que Gin se ha dado el gustazo. Una pena, eso sí, es que no haya podido demandar a Draco como es debido. Pero no veas cómo se lo va a pasar en el próximo capítulo. La revancha contra Draco y la funcionaria amargada será para recordar!!!  
  
AzazelBlack: ¿en serio te gusta? A mi no me convence. . . pero bueno, sigue leyendo. Un beso.  
  
impossibles: Y a quién no le gustaría??? Si nos pasase lo que a Ginny, más de una nos habríamos lanzado a su cuello. . .  
  
Airilee: me alegro mucho de que te lo hayas pasado bien con el fic, que pa eso están. Este capítulo a lo mejor ha sido un poco aburrido, pero no podía saltarmele. Muchísima gracias por tus felicitaciones, que son muy importantes para mí. Me esforzaré más en el próximo capítulo, de todas maneras. Y prometo tardar menos en actualizar que con este. Un beso enorme.  
  
13 revis!!! Wow!!! Mi record personal!!! Os quiero!!! suarts se echa a llorar Seguid leyendo, por favor!!!! 


End file.
